1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid separating device, and more particularly to a fluid filter which is capable of effectively separating a less dense fluid floating on a high dense fluid in accordance with the Pascal's law.
2. Description of Related Arts
Due to the physical properties, when two fluids having different densities, the fluid having less density floats on top of the fluid having high density, such as oil and water. However, no particular hand tool is available to effectively separate the two different fluids.
For example, people would like order a soup while they are taking their meal since the soup contains all the nutrition of the ingredients and is easy to digest. However, while making the soup, not only the nutrition from the ingredients is dissolved in the soup but also the fat is squeezed out from the ingredients. Since the fat, especially the fat from the meat, is bad for your health, people would like to remove the fat or the grease from the soup before they take the soup. However, there is no particular tool for the chef to remove the grease from the soup.
Since the density of the grease is lesser than the density of the soup, the grease will float on top of the soup. People would like to use a spoon to spoon up the grease from the soup. However, while spooning up the grease, it is unavoidable to spoon up the soup as well. Moreover, such method wastes lots of time for the chef to spoon up the grease little by little from a big soup kettle. Once the soup is stirred by the spoon, the grease is broken down and dissolves back into the soup in such a manner that the chef must wait until the grease gathers and reforms and floats on the soup for collecting purpose. Furthermore, the ingredients may enter into a cavity of the spoon at the entrance edge thereof while spooning up the grease.
Therefore, most people will merely pour out the top portion of the soup in order to get rid of the grease. However, not only the grease but also large portion of the soup is drained away at the same time, such that it is a waste of the soup while the chef spends lots of time to prepare the soup.
An alternative method is to put the kettle or bowl of soup in the refrigerator such that the grease is condensed to be hardened. Therefore, the chef can easily spoon up the grease. However, it takes more time to freeze and re-heat the soup before the soup is ready for serving. Thus, the taste of the soup will be destroyed by the re-heating process and is not as good as it is freshly cooked, especially vegetable ingredients and some meat or poultry color and taste, not to mention the nutrition value, will be changed or even destroyed after re-cook.